Pressurized aerosol dispensers sometimes are filled with products which, in the hands of a child, can be harmful. Paint, oven cleaners, and insecticides are examples of such products. Much effort has been devoted to safety devices which render operation of the dispenser difficult or impossible for a youngster. Some devices depend upon the difference in size or strength between the hands of adults and children, however, children with large or strong hands are not prevented and adults with small or weakened hands are. Others depend upon following instruction to align two reference points whereby actuation is permitted. Some of these are too simple to be effective in preventing children from operating the dispenser. Others are so complex as to annoy the adult user. Still others require the user to peer down a hole to see a spot or other alignment indicium; a difficult chore in poor light or for those with less than perfect vision. The present invention provides a child-resistant actuator of the type requiring alignment and also requires the comprehension of written instructions by the user. Once understood, the device can be aligned or unlocked without the need for vision. It is simple enough for adults, but not easily defeated by children not yet able to read and follow directions.